The general objective of the Analytical Core Laboratory (ACL) is to provide spectroscopic and chromatographic equipment and services to investigators of both pilot and full research projects in the RCMI Program as well as investigators in other research programs at Jackson State University College of Science, Engineering and Technology (CSET) to meet their research needs. In addition, ACL provides support and services to environmental health and biomedical research programs in neighboring institutions, particularly those in minority-serving universities and colleges. This laboratory will respond to the needs for obtaining analytical information in a timely manner throughout the year. We request the support for the Laboratory Manager (Dr. Hiroyasu Tachikawa) and Technician ( Dr. Yazhou Zhang) who will be readily available for providing such support for investigators. We also request to acquire two new instruments and a budget for maintenance, repair and service costs of equipment including service contract budget for two heavily used state-of-the-art instruments. Frequent workshops and instruction sessions for the use of the state-of-the-art instruments as well as other conventional instruments will be offered to investigators by both Manager and Technician. Laboratory usage chargeback fee system will be implemented to cover the costs for the lab supplies and a part of the repair and service costs and for maintaining the laboratory.